


Twas the Night Before Christmas- SG-1 style

by svana_vrika



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the Night Before Christmas- SG-1 style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas- SG-1 style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pure silliness to celebrate my first Christmas in this fandom 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of fan-fiction .Stargate-SG1 and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of MGM. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements intended, and I will make no profit from their use.

Twas the night before Christmas when SG-1 went through the 'gate.  
The whole base was stirring though the hour was late.  
There was something afoot and Chulac was where;  
Bra'tac was hopeful that O'neill and his team could be there.  
They'd actually just been sent home to their beds  
And as he watched them depart, General Hammond shook his head.  
Bra'tac was a friend and they'd agreed in a snap  
Though he knew they could all use a good Christmas nap.  
But Bra'tac's plea had come amid shouting and clatter  
So they'd agreed to go and see what was the matter.  
On Chulac, the wormhole disappeared with a flash.  
Weapons ready, SG-1 took off in a dash.  
Five clicks to the east they'd been told to go  
So they went to the rendezvous and then scoped out below.  
And there, to their questioning eyes, did appear  
Several Jaffa and the master but no danger was clear.  
"Careful," Jack hissed. "It must be a trick.  
Teal'c and I will go down. You two watch our six."  
Slow and serpentine down the ridge the two came  
Though they halted, then stood, when Bra'tac called out their names.  
"Teal'c! O'neill! You are here! We were wondering when!  
Where are Doctors Jackson and Carter, that vixen?  
It's a party and we have been having a ball,  
But it's no celebration without you all!  
We've got jello of blue and your favorite; pie!  
So go, grab the others; come down and say hi!"  
With one look at Jack, down the trail Teal'c flew,  
And as the colonel watched he saw Thor was there too,  
With a whole slew of Asgaard and, with them, Martouf,  
And Jacob- and more Tok'ra, those acting aloof.  
Lya and more of the Nox were around,  
Wherever he looked, friends and allies were found.  
Jack still wasn't sure what all was at foot  
But with all of them waiting, he couldn't stay put.  
Eyes slightly narrowed, he put the P-90 back  
As Davis and Carter went by and Maybourne called, "Come on, Jack!  
It will be a good time; it's a chance to be merry!  
You trust- _most_ of them; don't be such a fairy!"  
"Ignore him, Love," Daniel said, his voice low.  
"Just... play nice; I'll be _extra_ nice later, you know."  
His lip was then caught between Daniel's teeth,  
Daniel's hand dropped his zipper to tease what was beneath.  
A knot of arousal formed low in his belly  
And Jack swore that his knees were made of pure jelly.  
"Daniel," he breathed, "Don't be a bad elf.  
I need to finish; don't make me do it myself."  
Daniel smiled and pushed him down onto the bed  
And lowly Jack groaned as that mouth took his head.  
With lips, teeth and tongue, Daniel expertly worked  
Until Jack came up with a shout and a jerk.  
"Jack! What the hell! You about broke my nose!"  
Daniel cried out in pain as, from his pillow, he rose.  
"Sorry; dream," Jack explained then he gave a low whistle,  
Then went on to tell Daniel why he hadn't slept still.  
By the time Jack had finished tears of laughter blocked his sight.  
"I love you, Jack," Daniel managed, "But no more egg nog for you _any_ night!"


End file.
